La Incondicional
by Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson
Summary: Ama a la persona que no debería, guarda un secreto que si la sociedad supiera la señalaría, pero al final, ella es la siempre incondicional.
1. Lo sé

**_Hola chicas les traigo esta historia que sin querer llegó a mi cabeza al escuchar una canción que se llama igual que el fic "La incondicional" De Luis Miguel xD Ya tengo varios caps así que la actualización será semanal además de que el fic no sobrepasará los 10 caps, es un Mini-fic. Sé que la mayoría me conoce por mi estilo ligero y cómico de escribir pero este es nuevo lado de mi mas dramático y angustioso, haber como me sale :P _**

**_Aquí les dejo el primer cap que en realidad es como una especie de prefacio y por eso es muy corto. Espero les guste :) _**

**_Twilight pertenece a la hermosa Meyer y el fic a mí. _**

* * *

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo,__  
No hubo promesas,  
Ni juramentos,  
Nada de nada  
_

_Tú, la misma de ayer,  
La incondicional  
La que no espera nada  
_

_Tú, la misma de ayer,  
La que no supe amar,  
No sé por qué…_

_**Capítulo uno: Lo sé. **_

Estira su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sabanas del caro hotel con la esperanza infundada pero siempre vigente de encontrar su calor junto al de ella, pero una vez más; nada.

Se sienta en la cama cubriendo su torso desnudo con la sabana y abre sus ojos, mira hacia la mesita de noche a su izquierda y ve que el reloj digital marca las 8:00 p.m.

Su mirada ahora se dirige hacia la esquina derecha del cuarto y lo encuentra donde siempre. Edward completamente vestido acomoda su elegante corbata frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Listo para irse.

Como siempre.

Él la mira desde el espejo y le dedica una de sus sonrisas ladeadas haciendo que el corazón de la joven se acelere.

La observa en esa cama y no puede evitar pensar en lo hermosa e incondicional de esa mujer, o como él la llamaba; su niña-mujer. Su piel inmaculada y sedosa, tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello largo, ondulado de un irresistible color caoba y con esos ojos color chocolate con leche tan expresivos, que te perdías en ellos.

Tan diferente a su esposa.

Se acerca hacia ella y deja un tierno beso sobre el tope de su cabeza.

—Te amo—Le dice Bella cuando él comienza a alegarse para salir de aquélla habitación de hotel. Edward se detiene con la mano en la manija de la puerta, se voltea a verla con la misma sonrisa ladeada de hace unos momentos y una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Lo sé…—Le contesta antes de salir por fin de la habitación.

Como siempre…

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta la idea? ¿La sigo publicando? _**

**_El siguiente cap obviamente será muuucho mas largo :)_**

**_Por cierto recuerden que conmigo el final feliz es 100% asegurado ;) _**


	2. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo

_**Hola les traigo esta nueva actualización que espero les guste, siento no haber contestado todos lo reviews pero terminaré eso ahora que tengo tiempo pero primero les dejo la actu.**_

_**Las cosas pueden empezar algo cliché pero dejen que avance y ya verán ;) **_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa Meyer y el fic a mí.**_

* * *

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo_

_ No hubo promesas,  
Ni juramentos,  
Nada de nada,  
_

_Tú, la misma de ayer,  
La incondicional  
_

_La que no espera nada,  
Tú, la misma de ayer,  
La que no supe amar,  
No sé por qué…_

_**Capítulo dos: Todo hubiera sido más sencillo. **_

Estira su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sabanas del caro hotel con la esperanza infundada pero siempre vigente de encontrar su calor junto al de ella, pero una vez más; nada.

Se sienta en la cama cubriendo su torso desnudo con la sabana y abre sus ojos, mira hacia la mesita de noche a su izquierda y ve que el reloj digital marca las 8:00 p.m.

Su mirada ahora se dirige hacia la esquina derecha del cuarto y lo encuentra donde siempre. Edward completamente vestido acomoda su elegante corbata frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Listo para irse.

Como siempre.

Él la mira desde el espejo y le dedica una de sus sonrisas ladeadas haciendo que el corazón de la joven se acelere.

La observa en esa cama y no puede evitar pensar en lo hermosa e incondicional de esa mujer, o como él la llamaba; su niña-mujer. Su piel inmaculada y sedosa, tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello largo, ondulado de un irresistible color caoba y con esos ojos color chocolate con leche tan expresivos, que te perdías en ellos.

Tan diferente a su esposa.

Se acerca hacia ella y deja un tierno beso sobre el tope de su cabeza.

—Te amo—Le dice Bella cuando él comienza a alejarse para salir de aquélla habitación de hotel. Edward se detiene con la mano en la manija de la puerta, se voltea a verla con la misma sonrisa ladeada de hace unos momentos y una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Lo sé…—Le contesta antes de salir por fin de la habitación.

Como siempre.

Suspira con resignación ante su eterna respuesta y se deja caer sobre la cama. Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla pero la quita de inmediato con el dorso de su mano. Suelta una pequeña risa amarga.

No tendría porque lamentarse, ella sabía cómo eran las cosas, la clase de lazo que los unía o más bien, el que no lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo, ella era y sería siempre la incondicional, la que no debería y no espera nada.

.

.

.

—Te amo—Le dijo Irina.

—Al igual que yo—La palabras fueron vacías pero salieron automáticamente al ver a su mujer acostada a un lado de él, como todos los días desde hace diez años.

Viendo su cabello rubio curiosamente sintió que le faltaba color al compararlo con el de Bella, que a pesar de ser castaño; tenía tonalidades caoba, rojizas al sol e incluso miel. La fragancia cara de Irina no era de cerca tan dulce y a la vez fresca como la de Bella, a pesar de que esta, no utilizara perfume. Su piel blanca no era la correcta porque era más bien pálida y no cremosa. La siguiente comparación tal vez fuera la menos correcta al tener la misma edad que Irina, pero le fue inevitable: Su rostro con pequeñas arrugas a cada lado de sus ojos le parecieron menos atractivas que nunca al recordar el rostro trece años menor de Bella; inmaculado y libre de cualquier imperfección o línea del tiempo. Incluso le encontró defectos a la perfecta dentadura de su esposa, al no tener los dientes ligeramente más grandes de lo estéticamente correcto como los de Bella.

Nada se sentía correcto ya, nada. En realidad hace años que lo dejo de sentir pero hacer dos años que se sentía menos correcto que nunca.

Hace dos años que la conoció.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_—Disculpa pero ese es mi café—Bella se encogió en su lugar al sentirse atrapada. ¡Rayos estuvo tan cerca! Ya Iba tarde para la universidad y no podía esperar más por su pedido, ni tampoco asistir sin una dosis de cafeína después de haberse pasado toda la noche estudiando para un examen tan importante como el que tenía ese día. _

_Se había acercado al área de endulzantes, servilletas, pajillas…etc. Con la intención de tomar el café de algún desprevenido mientras buscaba un sobre, pajilla o servilleta. No tenía pensado robar, pues dejaría el valor de la bebida pero sencillamente no podía esperar a que fuera su turno._

_— ¿Ah sí?—Contestó tratando de hacerse la desentendida pero su rostro de un rojo profundo la delataba en su fachada._

_—Oh sí—Esa vez, fue la primera vez que ese hombre de penetrantes ojos verdes le dedicó una perfecta sonrisa ladeada. Su respiración se atoró, sus manos se volvieron sudorosas contra el envase del café y su sonrojo aumento al igual que su pulso. Se sintió perdida por unos segundos pero trato de controlarse lo mejor posible para poder contestar. _

_—Mire lo siento, sé que es su café pero voy tarde para la universidad y no puedo esperar a que sea mi turno. No es algo que acostumbre hacer, es mas nunca lo había hecho pero pase toda la noche estudiando para un examen sumamente importante y sería una ironía que me quedara dormida durante el examen por haber estado estudiando para el y…—Bella balbuceaba nerviosa, agitando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y no paró de hablar a toda velocidad, hasta que escuchó la risa musical del hombre enfrente de ella. _

_—Puedes llevártelo…—La interrumpió en su nerviosa verborrea. _

_—Bella, en realidad Isabella, pero nunca me ha gustado ser llamada por mi nombre completo—Dijo con voz aun rápida y nerviosa; completando la pregunta silenciosa del hermoso hombre de ojos verdes._

_—Bueno Bella, en realidad Isabella, puedes llevarte mi café, yo no llevo prisa—Esa era una gran y enorme mentira, de hecho en ese momento estaba gastando tiempo con el que no contaba, pero estaba seguro de que lo podían esperar en su propia compañía un par de momentos más. Después de ver a la adorable chica de ojos y cabello castaños balbucear nerviosa por haber sido atrapada, no podía negarle algo tan sencillo como un café. _

_— ¿En serio?—Edward quedo un par de segundos inmóvil, deslumbrado por la hermosa y sincera sonrisa que ella le había regalado y apenas puedo asentir unos momentos después —de verdad muchas gracias, siento que intentara huir con tu bebida pero como ya había dicho antes, juro que no es algo que tenga por costumbre.—sonrió una vez más y dio dos rápidos pasos para salir corriendo de ahí, no queriendo perder más tiempo, pero sintió como una gran y cálida mano la sostenía por la muñeca y la detenía. _

_—Toma, olvidas esto—Él le dijo sosteniendo el dinero que había dejado sobre la mesita por el café cuando ella se volvió hacia él una vez más. Y para gran sorpresa suya, no queriendo que Bella se marchara definitivamente._

_— ¿Qué?—Ella lo miró ladeado su cabeza como si le estuviera creciendo una segunda a él. Su gesto fue tan adorable que lo hizo querer besar cada una de sus mejillas. —Ese dinero es por el café—Bella le dijo casi como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño. _

_—No es necesario, así está bien._

_—Claro que no, no voy a dejar que aparte de que te voy a hacer esperar y salir corriendo con tu café, lo haga gratis. _

_—De acuerdo, no me dejes el dinero pero…. Una cena, déjame llevarte a cenar y estaremos a mano. —Ni siquiera él mismo supo de donde salió esa proposición pero ya estaba dicha y se encontró expectante de su respuesta. Bella abrió sus ojos por completo de una manera casi cómica al escuchar su proposición. Lo miró un poco más detenidamente y definitivamente era hermoso, más que hermoso y se notaba varios años mayor que ella, unos diez años mayor, calculó más o menos. ¿Y él me está invitando a salir? Bueno, dijo a cenar pero es básicamente lo mismo _

_Estuvo a punto de disculparse por su atrevimiento y retirar su oferta al ver su reacción pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca y ahora quedándose él completamente sorprendido, cuando las mejillas de ellas se colorearon de un rojo exquisito y con voz casi inaudible dijo:_

_—Está bien._

_— ¿Cómo?—Estaba casi seguro de que la había escuchado aceptar pero quería estar completamente seguro._

_—Que sí, cenare contigo…_

_—Edward, Edward Cullen. —Ahora él respondió a su pregunta suspendida._

_—Cenare contigo Edward, Edward Cullen. — ¿Cómo es posible que la sola sonrisa de una mujer sea tan hermosa? Se preguntó Edward. _

_— ¿Estaría bien hoy a las ocho? Yo podría pasar por ti si así lo quieres—En seguida le preguntó, casi con miedo de que ella se recatara. _

_—Esa hora está bien—De forma apresurada, tomó una servilleta y sacó de igual forma un bolígrafo de su mochila, para anotar su dirección en la servilleta de manera aun mas apresurada.—Aquí es, nos vemos más tarde—Le dijo entregándole la servilleta y saliendo corriendo de la cafetería. _

_Cuando salió de su examen (El examen al que apenas alcanzo a llegar) cansada pero satisfecha con el que creía sería un resultado positivo, le cayó el peso de lo que había hecho dos horas atrás. _

_"¿¡En qué rayos estaba pensando!?" "¿Qué no eres la hija de un jefe de policía? ¿Quién anda por la vida aceptando invitaciones a cenar de extraños y peor aún, dando su dirección a ese extraño?" "Un extraño hermoso, un extraño de ojos verdes hipnotizantes y sonrisa perturbadora para los sentidos." Sin quererlo se encontró así misma suspirando en el pasillo de la universidad de Seattle, al recordar sus ojos y su sonrisa ladeada como cereza del pastel. Creo que ahora recuerdo porque lo hice Y también, a pesar de que todo parecía una locura, algo que ella: Isabella Marie Swan, nunca hubiera hecho y mucho menos con un extraño… Se sintió tan… Correcto._

_._

_._

_. _

_"Mal"_

_"Más que mal."_

_"Total y completamente incorrecto."_

_Eran las clases de pensamientos que se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Edward, justo después de que ella abandonara la cafetería._

_Se encontraba en su estudio de su casa mirando hacia el vació, luchando contra sí mismo y lo que quiere y debería de hacer. Hasta que llega a una resolución._

_A pesar de su comportamiento, él nunca había le había sido infiel a su esposa y no pensaba comenzar ahora. Fue un error invitar a comer a esa joven desconocida, un error inevitable y atrayente, pero un error sin duda._

_Su relación con su esposa no era la mejor, pero no se quejaba. Era normal, era correcta._

_Hoy saldría con esa joven pues no había vuelta atrás, pero solo sería por esa noche. Saldrían, conversarían, le agradecería su compañía y finalmente se despedirían y tal vez, solo tal vez, entablar una amistad._

_No había razón para complicarse o sentir culpa._

_._

_._

_._

_— ¿Vas a salir esta noche?—Preguntó Irina mientras pinta sus uñas de color rojo en una mesita dentro de su habitación. Edward mira sobre su hombro y termina de abrochar su camisa gris._

_—Sí, tengo una cena de trabajo—Miente descaradamente, ya que no se inmuta en lo absoluto por fuera, pero por dentro, esa no deseada punzada de culpa lo vuelve a golpear. Lo reprime al recordase que no estaría haciendo nada malo, no había razón para la culpa. _

_—Oh, de acuerdo, que te vaya bien amor—Continuó pintando sus uñas sin levantar la mirada y Edward lo agradece ¿Por qué no desaparecía esa sensación de culpa en su persona? _

_No había razón para complicarse y definitivamente no había razón para sentir culpa._

_._

_._

_._

_No puede dejar de beber la imagen de la chica hermosa, parlanchina y espontanea delante de él, además de aunque no muy común en él; una pequeña sonrisa ladeada permanece durante toda la cena en su rostro._

_Y claro que había razón para complicarse y sentir culpa. _

_Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si ella no hubiera lucido hermosa y adorable en ese sencillo vestido azul rey, con su cabello largo y suelto como un aura alrededor de su rostro y su deslumbrante sonrisa al salir de la puerta de su departamento._

_Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si ella no fuera agradable, inteligente y divertida._

_Y definitivamente todo hubiera sido más sencillo, menos complicado y fuera de culpa si en un impulso que no pudo evitar al verla salir de su departamento, no hubiera retirado su anillo matrimonial de su dedo corazón..._

* * *

_**En el siguiente cap veremos un poco mas del pasado y de como se involucraron Edward y Bella y también regresaremos al presente, por lo que será mas largo :)**_

_**Aclarado algo... Cuando dije que el fic tendría un final feliz, me refería a un final feliz con Edward y Bella juntos al final del camino, con problemas solucionados aunque... eso no me hace garantizar una carretera tranquila ;) **_

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, dejar review y los favoritos **:3

_**No-nos ve-vemos! (hahaha sí ya se me quedo mi forma de despedirme de mi fic ¿Domíname?) xD **_


End file.
